


34/38

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Future Fic, It's bad and then it gets better, Kidfic, M/M, Pining, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two birthdays in the life of Chris Pine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 34

“Hey, Zach? Zach? _Zach._ Oh, I guess you’re not there. So, it’s late, it’s my birthday, and I’ve had a couple of cocktails. A few. Maybe. Not sure how many, actually. Ummm…yeah, really not sure, it kind of hurts to think about it. So. Why am I not out on the town having an awesome birthday? That is an eeeeeeexcellent question, my friend. Friend, huh. I guess we are friends, yeah? Even though we don’t really talk or see each other that much. I mean, I guess you’re really busy, and you’re seeing Mi… _him_ , and you guys seem really happy and stuff, so that’s excellent. Really great, man, I’m so pleased for you. Aaaanyway, just wanted to say, um, happy birthday to me, right? Like, um, you didn’t say it to me, so I’m saying it to myself. From you. Because this is the second year in a row you didn’t wish me a happy birthday on my birthday, and that’s fine, that’s totally ok, I’m not upset or anything. I wasn’t doing anything special anyway. Staying in, watching some movies. I just miss you, man. Can I say that? It’s ok to miss you.

Look, Zach, the thing is…I _really_ miss you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I think…I think I might love you. No, serious cards-on-the-table time, I know I love you. I think I always have. There. I said it. And it only took a few cocktails.

Oh, fuck. Just forget I said that, ok? Delete this message. Yeah, I’m gonna send you a text and tell you to delete this so you never ever hear it. Just…have a nice life, Zach, ok? I’ll see you when we film the next movie. Um, call me, if you want to hang out? Or not. It’s ok. Bye, Zach. Bye.”


	2. 38

When Chris arrived back home bearing the groceries Zach had requested, he found the house to be unusually quiet. There was normally somebody there to greet him these days, even if it was only one of the dogs. He was trying to make the most of this, because in a couple of weeks his daughter would be starting kindergarten and so would no longer always be around to welcome him back. It would be strange to have time on his own again, although of course it would only be for a few hours at a time. He would have to find some way to occupy himself so he wouldn’t miss her too much. Maybe he would be able to convince Zach to work less so that they could spend more time together.  
“Hello?” he called. He listened, and at first there was no reply, but then he caught a quiet giggle, and a hastily whispered “shhh!” It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.  
“I wonder where everyone is?” he said in a loud voice, making his way slowly towards the kitchen. “They were all here when I left.”  
Another giggle, and another “shhh!” He was definitely on the right track.  
“Hmm, I guess I should put these groceries in the kitchen.” He pushed the door open and was greeted with a deafening shout of “SURPRISE!” as his daughter and his husband leapt out from behind the kitchen counter, where they had evidently been crouching awaiting his return.  
“Happy birthday daddy!” yelled Lissy.  
“Lissy, inside voice!” Zach scolded gently, but she was too excited to listen.  
“We made you a cake!” she said, indicating an enormous candlelit pile of chocolate frosting and glitter that was gently oozing its way across the table. Zach caught his eye and smiled apologetically, as far as Chris was concerned, it was the gesture, not the aesthetic, that counted. Clearly Lissy had inherited Zach’s sense of restraint.  
“Oh, wow, is that chocolate?” he said, scooping his daughter up and kissing her, “You know that’s my favourite! Did you make it all by yourself?”  
“Dad helped,” said Lissy generously, and Chris snorted to hide his laughter at his husband’s scandalised expression.  
“I’ll bet he did,” Chris said, taking in the state of the kitchen. Clearly there had not been quite enough time to tidy up before Chris arrived home, as the surfaces were covered in a light dusting of flour and other ingredients. Upon closer inspection, Zach had smudges of flour in his hair and a large streak of cocoa by his nose. Chris held out his free hand so that he could pull Zach closer, and he encircled his small family in his arms, engraving this moment indelibly on his heart to carry with him forever, a tiny talisman against despair and loneliness.

“Have you had a good day?” Zach asked him later, as they were curled up in bed and kissing lazily.  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Probably not the most fun you’ve ever had. Cleaning up the kitchen and enforcing nap time.”  
Chris remembered his thirty-fourth birthday and suppressed a shudder, but he really didn’t want to spoil the mood.  
“Are you kidding? It was great. And that cake was delicious. Even if I could only handle a small piece.”  
“Unfortunately it seems our daughter has your ability to make a mess of herself with whatever she’s eating. Who would have thought that was encoded on the Pine genome?”  
“Hey, it’s my birthday, you have to be nice to me.”  
“Of course. Speaking of being nice to you…not sure whether you’re interested, but I managed to save some frosting from Kitchengeddon earlier.” Zach pulled out a small bowl from under the bed and placed it meaningfully on the nightstand. Chris sat up, grinning, and scooped up a large dollop of frosting onto his index finger, then ran it slowly down Zach’s naked chest, following it several seconds later with his tongue.  
“Best birthday ever,” he said, and meant it.


End file.
